memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Daniel Stevens
|birthplace = Sydney, Australia |roles = Stunt double |image2 = Martin De Boer and Daniel Stevens.jpg |caption2 = Stevens and Martin De Boer watching the actors film their fight scene }} Daniel Stevens (born ) is a stunt performer who worked as stunt double for Zachary Quinto on the sequel under Stunt Coordinator John Stoneham, Jr. He performed Quinto's high fall and the following fight on the garbage barge with Benedict Cumberbatch's stunt double Martin De Boer as well as the scenes in the environmental suit inside the volcano. He was briefly interviewed in the Star Trek Into Darkness (Blu-ray) special feature "Brawl by the Bay". Career Early career Born in Sydney, Australia, Stevens started working as stunt performer on the Australian television series Water Rats, Farscape, and Home and Away on which he doubled for actors Beau Brady, Ben Steel, Ben Unwin, Zac Drayson, and Christian Wills. He doubled actor in the JAG episode "Boomerang: Part 1" (2000, with Steven Culp and Stephen Markle and stunt coordinated by Diamond Farnsworth) which was filmed in Australia, doubled Simon Scarlet in the television series Escape of the Artful Dodger (2001), and Ryan Johnson in the television series Head Start (2001). Stevens worked as stunt double for actor on the Star Wars sequels Star Wars: Episode II – Attack of the Clones (2002) and Star Wars: Episode III – Revenge of the Sith (2005). In addition, he performed other stunts including as an Imperial guard thrown away by Yoda. Further projects include the television series White Collar Blue (2002), Bad Cop, Bad Cop (2002), Comedy Inc. (2003), Farscape: The Peacekeeper Wars (2004), Blue Water High, All Saints (2005), and McLeod's Daughters (2006), the horror film Ghost Ship (2002, with Karl Urban), the television crime drama BlackJack (2003), the short film Eastworld (2005), Bryan Singer's reboot Superman Returns (2006, with Frank Langella, stunts by Mike Massa, and stunt coordinated by R.A. Rondell), the action thriller Crank (2006), and as stunt double for actor in the comedy sequel Son of the Mask (2005) and in the horror comedy Suffering Man's Charity (2007, with Brandon Stacy and stunts by Michael J. Sarna). Later career Following his move to California, Stevens worked on the television series Chuck, Entourage (2008), and Trust Me (2009, with Scott Klace and Sufe Bradshaw), as stunt double for in four episodes of Scrubs (2008-2009, starring Ken Jenkins and stunt coordinated by Noon Orsatti), as stunt double for Ian Bohen in Prison Break (2009, with Robert Knepper, Leon Russom, Michael McGrady, and Raphael Sbarge, stunt coordinated by Eric Norris, and stunts by Tanner Gill, Eddie Braun, Diana R. Lupo, and Jeff Wolfe), and as stunt double for Beau Mirchoff in Desperate Housewives (2009, with Teri Hatcher, Brenda Strong, and Jeffrey Nordling). Stevens doubled Vinnie Jones in the horror film The Midnight Meat Train (2008), Travis Fimmel in the thriller Restraint (2008), performed stunts in the short film The Interview (2009, coordinated by Aaron Toney), the action thriller Angel of Death (2009, with James Lew, Monica Staggs, Fernando Chien, Sala Baker, and Panuvat Anthony Nanakornpanom), and in the adventure Where the Wild Things Are (2009), and doubled William Fichtner in the television movie Night and Day (2010, stunt coordinated by Tanner Gill). In 2008, Stevens started to work on comic adaptations when he performed stunts as stunt double for in Iron Man. This work earned him his first Screen Actors Guild Award nomination in the category Outstanding Performance by a Stunt Ensemble in a Motion Picture in 2009. In 2009, he doubled in X-Men Origins: Wolverine and in 2011 he worked as stunt double for on Green Lantern. Stevens was one of the stunt performers in the sequel The Dark Knight Rises (2012, starring Tom Hardy) and worked again as stunt double for Hugh Jackman on The Wolverine (2013) and X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014). On the latter one, he also worked as fight coordinator. For The Dark Knight Rises, The Wolverine, and X-Men: Days of Future Past, Stevens received his second, third, and fourth Screen Actors Guild Award nomination in the category Outstanding Action Performance by a Stunt Ensemble in a Motion Picture in the years 2013, 2014, and 2015. Other projects Stevens performed stunts in include the television series Nip/Tuck (2009-2010), Dollhouse (2009-2010), NCIS: Los Angeles (2010-2016), Raising Hope (2011), American Horror Story (2011, with Tim Sitarz), as double for in Bones (2011), Parks and Recreation (2012, with Antal Kalik and Trevor Habberstad), True Blood (2012, coordinated by Hiro Koda and stunts by Brian Hite and Henry Kingi, Jr.), Major Crimes (2012-2017, coordinated by Spike Silver and doubling Kenneth Mitchell), and Sons of Anarchy (2013). He doubled Chris Pine in the action thriller Unstoppable (2010) and Ryan Reynolds in the comedy The Change-Up (2011), performed boxing fights against Tom Hardy in the sport drama Warrior (2011), performed stunts in the action thriller The Expendables (2010), the crime thriller Takers (2010), and in the science fiction thriller In Time (2011), and doubled Tom Hanks in the drama Extremely Loud & Incredibly Close (2011). Also in 2011, Stevens worked as stunt coordinator on the short action drama Fatal, directed, produced and written by Fernando Chien. Stevens doubled Jermaine Clement in the science fiction sequel Men in Black 3 (2012), in the drama Mud (2012, stunts by Jim Halty, Randy Hall, and Richard L. Blackwell), Max Irons in the science fiction film The Host (2013, with stunts by Tim Rigby, Noon Orsatti, Heidi Moneymaker, Al Goto, and Jeremy Fry), Vinnie Jones in the action comedy In Security (2013), in the thriller Out of the Furnace (2013, coordinated by Ben Bray), and in the comic adaptation Guardians of the Galaxy (2014). He performed stunts in Clint Eastwood's drama American Sniper (2014) and in the comic adaptation Ant-Man (2015, coordinated by Trevor Habberstad), doubled Chris Pine in the comedy sequel Horrible Bosses 2 (2014, coordinated by Tom Harper), Ryan Reynolds in the science fiction thriller Self/less (2015), and Hugh Jackman in the adventure Pan (2015). He continued working as stuntman in the when he doubled in an episode of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (2015, coordinated by Tanner Gill), Robert Downey, Jr. in Captain America: Civil War (2016), Hugh Jackman again in Logan (2017), and Chris Hemsworth in Thor: Ragnarok (2017). He performed stunts in the action drama The Accountant (2016) and the comic adaptation Suicide Squad (2016). His work in Captain America: Civil War earned him his fifth Screen Actor's Guild Award nomination in the category Outstanding Action Performance by a Stunt Ensemble in a Motion Picture. Recent work Stevens worked as stunt double for on the fantasy film Kong: Skull Island (2017, working for Andy Gill and Ilram Choi) and in several episodes of the science fiction series Westworld (2018). He performed stunts in episodes of Lethal Weapon (2017, with Simon Rhee, Mike Mukatis, and Jeremy Fitzgerald for Tim Trella and Tim Rigby) and Angie Tribeca (2018), the superhero films Black Panther (2018) and Avengers: Infinity War (2018), and in the mo-cap film Alita: Battle Angel (2018). He worked as stunt coordinator on the drama The Front Runner (2018, with Thom Williams) and as assistant stunt coordinator on the science fiction film Rampage (2018, starring Dwayne Johnson and Jeffrey Dean Morgan). External links * * Daniel Stevens at iStunt.com * Daniel Stevens at ReelKick.com Category:Stunt performers Category:Film performers